My Only One: An Alex Gaskarth Fan fiction
by heyitzmegan
Summary: An awesome fan fic that you should totally read! It's my very first one!
1. Chapter 1

There I was, sitting in choir class on a monday morning. Everyone was yawning and groaning, waiting for the bell to ring so we could go to nutrition. We still had another half hour. Fun. My teacher, Mrs. Keane, was shuffling sheet music and clearing her throat, trying to get the class to pay attention. No one Gave her their two shits. Suddenly, she smacked a ruler against the white board. All 22 girls and 11 boys snapped to attention. "Fuck!" yelled my friend Sarah, who looked like she had a heart attack. "Now class," Mrs. Keane paced back and forth. "We have a new student coming in today." All the boys leaned forward, hoping for the new kid to be a girl, while the girls leaned forward hoping for the opposite. Mrs. Keane glared at them, and they recoiled against the back board of the shitty choir seats. "Your new peer should be arriving shortly. He is coming from England, so be welcoming." "Yes! It's a he!" Whispered Sarah, excited. She started fixing up her hair and took off her glasses. All the boys in the room looked disappointed. I'm pretty sure the main reason the boys even _joined _choir was to be closer to the girls. It makes sense. The door creaked and Sarah and I held our breaths. "Oh, that should be him now!" Mrs. Keane said, excitedly. I saw black Converse high tops through the partially open door. I looked down at my beat up black Converse and smiled, knowing I'd like this kid.


	2. Chapter 2

"Now, class. I want you to welcome your new classmate, Alexander Gaskarth." Mrs. Keane clapped her hands. This boy was gorgeous. Brown shaggy hair, blonde highlights. He looked like an angel. He was wearing a Blink 182 T-shirt and skinny jeans. "Oh, he's a cute!" Whispered Sarah, so only I could hear. "Call me Alex." Was all the teenage boy muttered, while staring at the carpet. He looked up and caught my eye. I blushed, looking down at my lap. "Alexander," said Mrs. Keane, completely ignoring him. "I have to voice test you in order to know what section to put you in. Just come over to the piano, and I'll give you an example of what to sing." He nodded and followed her to the piano, while every girl in the room's eyes followed him. Every girl except for Janet, who was a lesbian. She just sat there looking at today's agenda on the board. "Okay, all I need you do is sing 'Ah' up the scale. Go as high as you can." Mrs. Keane smiled at him, trying to look friendly, but really, she just looked plain creepy. Alex started to sing along with the piano. He was obviously nervous, because he started out quietly, but built up. He had the voice of an angel. It was brilliant. I felt like I was on a cloud. His voice was more perfect than anyone's in the class. "Alright. Wonderful!" Mrs. Keane clapped her hands again, like she always does. "Now, for our last exercise, just sing 'no no no no no' down the scale, okay?" She sang an example. Alex nodded and started singing. My heart thumped. I squeezed Sarah's hand, grinning. She was looking at me, shaking her head and chuckling. "Excellent! I'm going to put you in the alto section." Mrs. Keane clapped her hands again, after Alex finished singing. "Where do I sit?" Alex asked her, quietly. Mrs. Keane scanned the whole class. Finally, she said, "You can sit right there, next to the lovely young lady, Megan." She pointed at me. "You can slide a chair right in between her and Penny." She pointed at Penny, who awkwardly waved. My heart was pumping and I was trying to keep my cool. Sarah elbowed me and grinned. I started tugging on chunks of my hair, which is my obvious nervous habit. Penny looked very relaxed and bored. I probably looked like a total ecstatic freak. Joy. "Hi. I'm Alex." Alex put his right hand in my direction and smiled. I smiled back, hoping it didn't look creepy. I shook his hand, hoping he wouldn't notice how much I was shaking. I heard Sarah stifle a laugh. "I'm Megan." I said to him. "Hi, Megan. I just came here from England." "Oh, how come you moved here?" He lowered his voice. "Well, I don't really like to talk about it, but I'll tell you. There's something about you…we just met like five minutes ago, but still. I just have this feeling." I stared into his eyes, and he could tell I was thinking the same thing. "Well," he started, breaking the tension. His voice grew quiet. "My older brother, Tom, recently…um…took his own life, and uh, well…we just kind of wanted a fresh start here. You know?" I could see his eyes starting to water, even though he was trying to smile. I gave him a hug. "It's alright. I feel you. My friend who I'd known since elementary school recently committed suicide." I could feel the pain he was feeling in my heart. I drew in a breath. "I just wanted to tell you that you have the voice of an angel." He chuckled, obviously letting go of some of his pain. I think having him know that someone else was sort of in his shoes made him feel better. "Thanks. I can't wait to hear yours." He winked. "Hey," I said, coming up with an idea. "since you don't really know anyone here, would you maybe wanna come hang out with me and my friends at nutrition and lunch?" "I'd love to! When _is_ nutrition?" "After this bell. Our school has a really weird schedule. It's that blocked kind. You have your schedule sheet, right?" He took a piece of paper out of his pocket and unfolded it. "Yep. So…all classes on mondays, odd periods on Tuesdays, even on Wednesday, and so on? Jeez, at my old school we had six classes per day, and school started at the same time and ended at the same time every day." "You'll get used to it. I mean, I already am. And I'm only a freshman, and I learned my way around and all that stuff pretty quickly. Also, we have a pretty small campus." I brushed my hair behind my right ear. "Woah! You're a freshman?" he said. "I'm a junior! You look like you could be a senior or something! And that's not a bad thing, so don't worry." He grinned. "Yep. I'm a freshie. Sucks, huh? Everyone hates freshman. I can't blame 'em." "I don't hate them, I-" Mrs. Keane smacked the ruler against the white board, making me and Alex snap to attention. "Alright, alright. The bell for nutrition rings in twenty minutes! And we're doing solos today, so we have to get through all 33…" She looked at Alex. "I mean 34 people. Alright? Kelly, you start! And Alex, since you don't know the song, you can sit this one out, okay?" Alex nodded as Kelly started singing along to the piano. I sat there, nervous that I wouldn't sound good in front of Alex. My heart thumped and thumped while I tugged on my hair and sat there for about ten minutes, until it was my turn. "Alright, Megan. It's your turn. Start singing at measure 80." said Mrs. Keane. She then pointed at her assistant, who started playing the piano. I took a deep breath and started singing._"Let beauty wake, for beauty's sake. Let beauty awake to sing." _I sang. I could feel Alex's eyes on me, so I closed my eyes and continued singing. _"And at the dusk, when sleeps the golden day."_ When I was finished, everyone clapped, but Alex clapped the loudest. I sat back down, and Alex turned to me. "Now _you _have the voice of an angel, Miss Megan." He whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

[_3 months later]_ "Megan?" Alex said walking up to me, his hands behind his back. "Yes?" I asked. He looked nervous, and I wondered what was wrong. "Well, I was just kind of wondering…" He held up a bouquet of red roses. "Would you like to go to junior prom with me? They said that you can invite anyone of any grade as a date." He chuckled nervously, looking at the gum-covered ground. My eyes lit up. "Yes!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around him. "Yes!" My friends Sarah, Tayler, Jordan, and Emily were standing behind me, grinning excitedly and jumping up and down. "Awesome! The prom is in three weeks, so I'll buy you a guest ticket. You don't have to pay, it's fine." "What a gentleman!" Tayler whispered excitedly. Alex chuckled again and the bell for the next period rang. "Well, I've got to go get my book from my locker and then go to class, I have English." He groaned. "See you later, Megan!" As soon as he walked away, all my friends started squealing and jumping up and down. "OH MY GOD!" Sarah and Emily screamed in unison. Jordan grabbed my arm and stuck it in the air with her's screaming "YEAH BUDDY!" I had never been so excited in my life. I twirled around in little circles laughing, while Jordan, Emily, Sarah, and Tayler danced around me. "Oh, I can't wait!" I said, catching my breath. Suddenly, someone tapped me on the shoulder. It was the principal. "Ladies, class. Now." she said in a flat tone. We all scrambled away into the building, laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

[3 weeks later] The prom was just ending. I had lied to my mom and said that someone asked Tayler to the junior prom and I was sleeping at her house. Really, Alex and I were going to his friend's house to stay there. Apparently, his friend was away and gave Alex the key to the house and told him he could go there any time, as long as he promised to clean up. Since Alex didn't have his license yet, we called a taxi. The drive over to his friend's house was so fun; Alex and I silently making fun of our Italian taxi driver, joking about how our driver was going to kill us if we didn't stop laughing at the most random things-It was just lovely.~ ~ ~ ~ ~ His friend's house was pretty big. We didn't really look around, we just went straight to the guest bedroom. I kicked off my shoes and lied down on top of the comforter. Alex got on top of me and kissed my neck passionately. After a few minutes, he started unbuttoning his shirt, while I unzipped my dress and threw it on the floor, not caring if it got wrinkled. He then unhooked my bra, throwing it to the table across the room. He missed, and my black bra landed on the floor. He pulled away for a minute to look at me. He smiled and started kissing me again. After about five minutes, he reached over to his right and opened a drawer of the night stand, taking out a condom. He looked at me, and I nodded. Alex got off of me and lied down beside me, getting under the covers. He took off his pants and boxers, throwing them aside, while I took off my thong. "You ready?" Said Alex, after putting on he condom. I nodded and took a deep breath. "This is kind of my first time." he said. "Don't worry. Mine too." He got on top and went inside of me. "Oh!" I choked out. "Am I hurting you?" he asked, worried. "No, no. According to Sarah, it's supposed to hurt a little your first time. Just go slow." He took slow strokes in and out of me for a while, until I told him to go faster. By then, I was moaning and grabbing the iron headboard behind me. I then clutched onto his back, leaving claw marks in his soft skin. "Sorry." I said, breathing heavily. "I'm almost there, you?" said Alex, out of breath. I nodded, squeezing my eyes shut. I was almost done, and so was he. Suddenly, Alex choked out an 'oh' and made a face, while I did too. We were done. He pulled out and started stroking my hair. "You know what?" he said, looking at me. "What?" I asked him, smiling. "I think I love my girlfriend." My heart stopped. "And I think I love my boyfriend." He kissed me on the forehead and we both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
